Recently, the problem of determining the location of a person or object in indoor environments has gained tremendous attention. The applications of such systems include locating public safety officers in indoor environments, locating valuable objects or instruments in hospitals, and monitoring youngsters and elderly people in indoor environments. The main two approaches to positioning are time-of-arrival (TOA) techniques and received-signal-strength (RSS) techniques. In systems using TOA techniques, a mobile station broadcasts an impulse (a very wideband signal), and all the fixed stations, with known coordinates, respond to it. From that response, the mobile station or a central server can determine the mobile station's distance from each fixed reference point. The location of the mobile terminal is then calculated using trilateration or triangulation. In systems using RSS techniques, the signal strength of a known reference is used to find the distance between a fixed station and a mobile station, and again the location of the mobile station is found using trilateration or triangulation. Another approach uses the signal strengths from all the nearby fixed stations to build a database of locations with their respective signal strengths. The location of an unknown mobile station is determined by fingerprinting. In such systems the new signal strength measurements can be compared to the database and the best matching location can be found from the database.
Traditional location techniques such as GPS are shown to be unsuccessful in indoor environments because physical barriers degrade GPS signals. GPS relies on accurate distance estimation between the fixed station (GPS satellite) and mobile station (the receiver). This distance is obtained accurately if and only if the link between the two stations is not blocked by any other objects and line-of-sight (LOS) conditions exist between the transmitter and receiver. In indoor environments, the GPS signals are blocked by different objects, so they are attenuated to such an extent that they are either not detectable by the receiver or the distance estimation process yields highly inaccurate distance.
TOA techniques in indoor environments also suffer from the same problem. In indoor environments, the signals between stations are usually blocked by interior objects in the indoor environment, so the line-of-sight component of the signal is not detectable. This problem is referred to as the non-line-of-sight (NLOS) problem in positioning literature. The NLOS condition is shown to be the most problematic cause of inaccurate indoor location for TOA techniques. Therefore, it is suggested that for indoor environments, the performance of the RSS technique is superior to the performance of the TOA technique.
In RSS techniques that use the signal strength to determine the distance between the stations, the signal strength is usually related to the distance via a path-loss model which predicts the received signal strength at any specific distance based on the transmit power, signal attenuation gradient (known as path-loss exponent), number of attenuators and their respective attenuation level, and the distance to the stations. Such path-loss models highly depend on the correct and stable measurement of the signal strength. However, it is also shown that signal power changes rapidly over time. The stations in indoor environments suffer even more from this change as they face lots of obstacles within indoor environments. Therefore, such RSS systems also have found limited use for indoor positioning.